etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Lush Woodlands
The Lush Woodlands is the first Labyrinth you will come to. The dungeon is massive compared to the previous Old Forest Mine, and many of the enemies here are significantly tougher. Here you'll be further introduced to gameplay elements, as well as your first aggressive FOE. Deep on the third floor rests the first boss. Gather Points Mine *Granite **Common stone used for construction. **20 en *Cyanite **Beautiful blue crystal used for ornaments. **45 en Take *Forest Aloe **A panacean plant that grows in clusters. **20 en *Small Flower **A pretty flower prized for use in medicines. **45 en *Culantro **An herb with an intriguing spicy scent. **100 en **(Can only be found in the hidden area far to the north on BF1; past the Cutter) Chop *Sturdy Timber **An ordinary piece of wood with many uses. **20 en *Teak Wood **Wood cut from teak growing in the tropics. **45 en Monsters Present BF1 *Grasseater These should be threat to you by now. *Roller Also returning from the Old Forest Mine Be careful if one is paired up with an Angry Baboon, as the Baboon is capable of throwing *Tree Rat Low on defense, but they're reasonably strong and fairly quick. Harmless on their own, but they often attack in packs of three. *Angry Baboon The strongest normal monster you're likely to fight here. On the second floor and below he's often paired with Rollers; which he can throw at you for great damage. BF2 *Big Roller A very large Roller. Nothing much different, they're just stronger. *Mandrake A very weak enemy. When they die they bind you, so some care must be taken while fighting them. *Ghost Owl They use can use elemental attacks that hurt quite a bit. They're weak to physical attacks, so go all out. *Deathstalker Only one is encountered as a part of the quest "Hole-y terror". He's fairly strong, but since he's alone he's not a major threat. BF3 *Jig Lizard Not super strong, but they can turn invisible making most attacks miss. A Snipers Leg Snipe will still reliably hit, and with bound legs they can't evade your attacks *Fanged Vine Moderately strong enemy. They don't do a whole lot other than attack. FOEs Present BF1 & BF2 *Cutter A large bear creature. They're very aggressive and will chase you relentlessley. Lure them near the honey scented logs and they'll destroy the blockade for you. BF3 *Bloodbear You'll first encounter one of these as a miniboss on the second floor. Afterwords they'll only appear on the third floor. They have an extremely deadly punch attack that can be stopped by dealing massive damage. When you see it charge up go all out on it. *Berserker King The ruler of the Lush Woodlands. He fights similar to a Blood Bear, but he's much stronger. Care should be taken when fighting him. (See his page for strategies) Related Quests BF1 *Atelier Request - Wynne from Berund Atelier can't keep up with the demands for a popular weapon. Help her out by supplying her two Rat Fangs. *Defeat a violent baboon! - On the first floor of the Lush Woodlands there's a communal box where explorers leave things to help each other out; however, an Angry Baboon has begun attacking anyone who comes near it! Take it out for the sake of explorers everywhere. *Culantro, please Dalla from the Inn would like to use Culantro in her cooking. Find some and bring it to her. *Liberate the Lush Woodlands! - A tremendous beast with Red fur wiped out an entire party of Soldiers. Such a grave threat to explorers must be stopped! Eliminate the threat. BF2 *Hole-y terror - A strange monster was attacked an explorer at night. Find out what it is and; if necessary, take it out. BF3 *Lost: one ring - An adventurer lost a ring his mother gave him while being chased by a bear. Search the various springs to find it.